Hi, What Happened?
by Nightwing's-Assistant
Summary: Annika is back and ready for action, the only problem is that she doesn't remeber anything from when she was Akinna, what will she have to do to regain her memory, and to stay on the team. OC X Dick Grayson... sound like a stupid story? read it and find out!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I pretty much fell off the face of the earth… I had no internet for three weeks, and then I had some serious writers block for three more weeks… but here is a long and exciting first chapter for my third installment of the Hi, There series… If by chance you have no clue what is going on…try clicking on my name and reading Hi, I'm New Here (Which I am in the middle of revising) and then Hi, I Need You. ENJOY!  
**  
"Annika! I'm so happy you're okay!" M'gann screeches in my room as I wake up.  
"We missed you so much!" Artemis says happily.  
"Anna, have you had fun gallivanting around with the bad guys?" Wally says smirking.  
"Annika we are glad that you are okay." Kaldur says calmer.  
"Ugh, what happened?" I ask quietly, while rubbing my head.  
"Do you remember anything?" Dick asks me worriedly.  
"I was walking around the lights headquarters, and then I bumped into Jr, he took me into a room and held out something. That's all I remember." I reply quietly.  
"Do you know what the date was?" Dick asks me.  
"Wasn't it yesterday? He must of knocked me out, and then you saved me, that sounds likely." I say to him smiling.  
He looks at me worried.  
"The only thing with that Anna, is that you've been gone for months." Dick says back to me.

Everyone looks at me expectantly, as I look curiously at them.

"You mean...I missed my sixteenth birthday?" I asked sadly.  
"Is that all your worried about? You've been gone for months and you don't remember a thing!" KF yells at me.  
"Ugh calm yourself Wally, I'm sure it's nothing." I say grinning lightly.

Almost immediately after I brushed them all off my case, Roy, Ollie, and Aunt D came running in my direction.

"Annika I'm so happy you're okay!" Dinah yells hugging me tightly.  
"Man I've missed you Ann." Roy says, hugging me lightly.  
"I'm so glad you aren't a traitor." Ollie says and goes to hug me, he stops and casually stands up straight, and wide eyed, looking at the team.

I glare at him, "What do you mean Oliver?!" I ask, my teeth grinding together with anger.  
"Connersaidyoukilledsomeoneandthejusticeleaguethou ghtyoubetrayedtheteamandwereallyhopedyoudidn'tweco uldn'tknowforsure..." Ollie says quickly, "nothing really, just an honest mistake." He says adding a few nervous laughs. I glare at him.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I hear Batman yell, he seemed rather angry and conflicted...I looked at my foster father smiling.

"Annika, Dick, Gotham. NOW." He said angrily, as he left via the zeta tubes.

Dick and I quickly rush after Bruce, although the fact that Bruce said Dick won't stop pecking at my mind, well I'll just ask him later.

When we get to the Batcave, I smile as I see the things I have missed oh so much. Bruce-now dressed as Batman, made Dick and I change into Robin and Sparrow before we left the cave, although the reasoning is a little fuzzy I went along with it.

* * *

Once we get out of the Zeta tubes, and into the Bat-cave, Robin and I see a girl, about Artemis' age, sitting at the interrogation table. With Alfred-currently wearing a domino mask- make that Agent A, standing behind her. Her costume is home-made but fairly well done. She has a cowl, Similar to Batman's- and a Bat Insignia on her chest, along with a home-made utility belt.

"While you were, for lack of a better word, 'away' Batgirl, here, got into business for herself." Batman said motioning toward the red headed hero.

"So are you here to replace me?" I ask slightly annoyed, I mean I was only away for a few weeks…right?

"No," the girl says, also apparently annoyed. "I'm a freelancer, I admire you Sparrow, we need more female superheroes, I'm Batgirl, I can't tell you my secret identity, since I'm not an official partner of The Batman's." Batgirl says, I know her voice… is that? No, it can't be…It is!

"I'm Sparrow but you already knew that.., I can't tell you my secret identity, cause Batman would kill me." I say smiling at Batgirl, Robin introduces himself, as Batman ushers me into another room of the Bat-cave.

He sits down, and pats the seat, telling me to sit as well.

"Hi Annika, how are you doing?" Batman asks me, extremely out of character, it seems he won't take his cowl off, but I quickly remove my mask when he says my name.

"Cut the small talk Bruce, tell me what is going on! Yesterday I was walking around at the Light's Headquarters, and now I'm back home with no memory of what happened. How long has it been since then?" I ask, anxious for answers.

"The thing is Anna," right at that point is when I feel nervous, Bruce never calls me Anna, "You were kidnapped by the Light and they tortured you, right?" Bruce asks me lightly.

"Yeah, and I was wandering around, with the collar on, and Jr ran into me, and walked me into a room, and that's all I remember, Dick said something about a necklace and me being missing for months, but that would mean that I missed my sixteenth birthday, and you would never allow that right Bruce?" I ask smiling at him, he looks away from me, and I look at him, feeling confused.

"Annika," Bruce says moving toward me, to hold me in a hug. "I am so sorry." He says, I suddenly feel tears stream down my face, as I hug him tighter. "You were kidnapped for months, you missed your birthday, and the worst part is…" He trails off, and looks away.

"Tell me Bruce!" I yell at him.

"Do you know who Onyx is?" Bruce asks me, still looking down, he doesn't seem to want to make eye contact.

"Of course I do, that's why you sent Dick and Conner, cause Conner cared about Mayjk and Dick cares about me." I say simply, "Is Onyx Ok?" I ask him, moving his face to meet mine, I pull off my foster father's cowl, to reveal blue eyes, with tears threatening to escape.

"No, she isn't, Annika, she's dead." My eyes widen in horror, I look at Bruce hoping that he will smile and say 'Just kidding she's right here' and then Onyx would walk out smiling at me, saying the words I always wanted her to say, 'Ann we did it, we made it out.' But Bruce's eyes told me otherwise, they said he was telling the truth and my only friend from being kidnapped is gone.

"But how? I saw her just yesterday morning!" I yell at Bruce, with tears and shaking hands.

"Annika, I told you, it wasn't yesterday, you have no memory of it, now let me finish." Bruce says, I can tell this will be the most difficult thing that he will have to say yet. "Annika, do you know who killed her?" Bruce asks softly, looking me in the eye and raising an eyebrow.

"No, but whoever did is done! They are done for! I will find them and they will get what is coming to them!" I say determined.

"Annika, I know who killed her, but you need to hear me out." Bruce says sighing loudly.

"WHO?!" I ask impatiently.

"You did," Bruce says quietly, I am about to interrupt him but he stops me, "Hear me out okay? When Icicle Jr walked you into that room, he gave a necklace, the necklace's gem changes colours, when he gave it to you, it was blue, a colour meaning good, when it was taken off of you, the gem was red, a colour meaning evil. I don't know what happened inbetween, but Dick and Conner saw you kiss Icicle Jr and kill Onyx." Bruce says to me.

I don't say a word, I can't even take a breath, I. Killed. Oynx? I couldn't of, she was my friend. I look at Bruce horrified.

"Annika, I have reason to believe that you were under mind control, but until that is confirmed, I have to put you on leave. You cannot be a hero with your reputation like this." Bruce says, pulling me into another hug. "Annika I am so sor—"

"Save it!" I yell, and struggle to get out of his grasp. "You're telling me that even though I was under mind control, you are putting me on leave?! You know what fine! I'm going to my room, let Barbara take my place!" I yell gasping for tears, Bruce gasps in surprise, unknowing that I figured out it was Barbara before.

Bruce quickly, regains his posture, and follows me to my room. "Annika, I knew you would be upset, and I know you finish your homework quickly, so how about a job at Wayne Enterprises?" Bruce asks me.

I gasp as I walk into my room, all my belongings are gone. My pictures, posters, clothes, even my teddy bear, all gone. "You- you got rid of all my stuff." I say quietly, and lay on my bed, that is now set for a guest room. I lay there and cry, I don't even hear Bruce leave.

* * *

I put on a cheery face as I step out of my room, Bruce looks at me expectantly as I walk downstairs, in my Sparrow costume for breakfast in the morning.

"So how are you feeling? You know that job offer is still in place." Bruce says smiling at me.

"You know what? Maybe I'll use this to finally have a social life, there are always parties around, and who wouldn't want to have one of Bruce Wayne's Wards at their party?" I ask raising an eyebrow, and taking a bite of my cereal.

"Annika, I know you hate parties, do you want the job or not?" Bruce asks me smirking.

"What is this job for?" I ask. Bruce smiles and walks with me toward the Bat-Cave, after I finish my breakfast.

"Before you start the job, I want you to train Barbara, she's good, but not nearly as well trained as you or Dick." Bruce says as he opens the elevator down to the Bat-cave.

"So, I'm training her while you and Dick go fight crime, does she know our secret IDs?" I ask, stepping into the elevator.

"She knows mine, and Dick's, not yours yet." Bruce says, having already changed into Batman, "She slept in the spare room in the Batcave."

The ride down the elevator is silent, as I plan to decide how to tell Babs that Sparrow is her good friend Annika, and how I plan to train her.

The doors to the elevator open and I see Barbara and Dick talking, Dick is leaning against the Bat-Mobile and seemingly flirting with her. I glare slightly, and walk over, I quickly smooth down my slept-in costume and straighten my domino mask.

"Hello Sparrow, do you plan to tell me who you are?" Barbara asks smirking, and putting her hands so her hips.

"I am surprised you didn't figure it out…I mean, I live with Bruce and Dick, I go to school with you, and we are pretty good friends." I say grinning at her.

"My guess is Annika, but that would be too easy, maybe it's Artemis, but her hair doesn't fall like that…Hmmm." Barbara says, tapping her fingers against the Bat-Mobile.

"You think too much." I say taking off my mask and hugging my surprised friend.

"Well I figured as much…and isn't this so exciting?! I get to join you and Dick and we can crime fight!" Barbara says smiling brightly.

"The only problem with that is that I can't fight anymore, I…Bruce told me its better to quit while I'm ahead." I say and sigh internally; I don't want to tell her what Bruce told me last night.

"That is so unfair! Just as soon as I get to help you guys, Anna has to quit, I'll go talk to him." Babs says, but I stop her quick;y, "What?" she asks me slightly confused.

"If I don't quit, who is going to train you?" I ask smiling slightly.

"OOH, so you train me, then Dick trains me, and then Bruce trains me? Like when I beat you I move on to Dick and so on?" Barbara asks me, but then looks toward Dick excitedly.

I look at her, slightly offended, I mean I know that for Gotham I am a new hero, but I've taken Dick in a fight before, plenty of times really, and I've beaten him too, I've even beaten Bruce. "No, you train with me, and then you fight Bruce and we'll see how much training you'll need after that." I say smirking smugly, poor Barbara, she has no idea what she is getting herself into.

**A/N: Aaaaaaannnndddd there we go! My parents got mad at me for bringing a laptop on vacation…oops I figured I'd get something online before school starts… I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of Hi, What Happened!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, OR REVIEW! OR ALL THREE!**


End file.
